


The Curse of the Thigh Highs

by Scarlett_sama



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: .....I may add one shots to this in the far future, Biting, Blood Drinking, Boyfriends, Creature Fic, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween 2018, Happy Smutty Halloween Guys!, M/M, Mild Blood, Siren Lance (Voltron), The mermaid/merman kind not the harpy, Vampire Matt, accidental injury, emotionally scarred matt, enjoy the porn, memory triggers, sexy lance in thigh highs, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_sama/pseuds/Scarlett_sama
Summary: If there's anything Matt has learned in the year he's met Lance, is that his boyfriend is evil. The kind of evil that sweet and kind and loves you to no end, but has no trouble bending over your couch in a pair of shorts that don't even look like shorts, your own tank top, and thigh highs......Yes. You heard right. Thigh highs.Add on the face they're cat themed and his boyfriend is a Siren and you might as well sign his death warrant now...that is if he can get Lance to behave and...deal with his own demons.





	The Curse of the Thigh Highs

**Author's Note:**

> *clears throat* 
> 
>  
> 
> I regret nothing. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy your Porn!

Laughter and chatter filled the chilled air. Children dashed down sidewalks, little plastic tubs in hand, and trails of ribbons or toilet paper fluttered behind them. The glitter of fake wings sparkled in the slowly darkened sky while parents rushed after them and glow sticks waved in a frenzy. Amber eyes glanced after them till a soft sigh filled the air and a puff of hot wisps bellowed in front of his gaze. 

 

It was that time of year again. 

 

The creek of the metal mailbox echoed as its handle of yanked and a cardboard box was shoved inside of it. No bigger than a sheet of paper, and no thicker than an average book, before its lid slammed down and the man turned on his heels and started down the sidewalk away from the children and their parents. 

 

Halloween had arrived again. 

 

He’d have to remember to keep his apartment light off above the door. To keep the hallway light off and… 

 

Steps halted as the man slowly looked up at the sky and let out a happy sigh. 

 

Make a nice dinner and rent a good movie off his console, because…today was their anniversary. 

 

Just the thought had his feet moving faster down the sidewalk towards his destination. His scarf pull tight over his nose and hands shoved deep down into his pockets. The sky shifted from light navys and purples to a rich deep blue by the time he reached the apartment complex and stepped inside. The stars just started to dot the heavens while he ducked inside the building and headed for the elevator. The magical ding music to his ears as he stepped inside and huddled into himself. Feet bounced in impatience till the doors opened and he stepped out into the hall. Fingers pulled from his pocket and keys jungled in them while he moved down the corridor and to the correct door he needed. Key shoved into the lock and the door pushed open as he stepped inside. 

 

The echo of the door closed behind him sounded through the hall while he flipped the outer switch on the panel. His light in the hallway shut off as shoes were toed off and his coat and scarf hung up. Feet moved into his apartment and his fingers curled around his phone in his back pocket as he lifted it toward his eye level an-

 

Clack!

 

“Matt! You’re home early!”

 

Amber eyes stared at the male in front of him in complete shock and awe. His gaze unblinking, eyes wide, and his phone forgotten on the floor. Not with the-

 

“Earth to Matt!” The louder tone had him flinched back when ocean blue eyes registered nearly in his face. A horrible flush on those caramel cheeks as the male in front of him opened his mouth and the sharp teeth became visible. “You spaced out on me for a minute and I thought you were going through another one of yo-”

 

“Lance, what are you wearing?” Silence stretched out between them as those crystalline ocean blue eyes blinked at him in confusion and glanced down at his attire. 

 

At his loose fit tank top, on of its straps hung down his shoulder, and the shortest shorts Matt had ever seen on his rear. The denim fabric leaving barely anything for the imagination and those…those blasted…he was so doomed.  

 

“What do you mean?” Lance asked in confusion as he looked back up at him and quirked a brow. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

 

And now he was doing this on purpose. Two could play that game.

 

“I think you know what I’m talking about.” Those crystal like eyes slowly widened a tad as Matt’s tone lowered a few pitches and a cold hand reached out to gently graze along the male’s waist. A shiver his instant response while Matt’s tongue swiped across his lips and Lance’s gaze zeroed in on his mouth and the sharp canines hidden behind his lips. “You naughty little, Siren. These-”

 

A gasp echoed in his ears while his fingers curled around the back of the creature’s thighs. The soft, supple, flesh melded around his hands and the silky bands of black material circled around his leg toyed with. The male unable to step back in fear of toppling over and their chest pressed together as those crystal eyes locked with his. The back of Lance’s hand pressed against his mouth and the skin below his eyes slowly shifting in color. 

 

“These are what I’m talking about, Lance.” Matt quietly whispered, mouth brushed against the male’s ear. A canine grazed against the top of the cartilage. “What are these?”

 

A whimper filled the air. The sound greatly muffled from behind his hands while the skin below his eyes gave way to small scales. Each one a brilliant aquamarine hue and speckled with dustings of white and a sea green. Their sheen almost similar to scales on a regular fish if not for the sparkle those speckles gave off in the light of his living room. A second eyelid rapidly slid over those crystal eyes while Matt slyly smirked. 

 

“I guess they’re nothing then.” Those crystal eyes widened in shock and horror as Matt let go and headed for the kitchen. Lance instantly slumped against the arm of his sofa with his lost support, while Matt pulled open the fridge and rummaged around inside of it. “I was going to make dinner before you came over anyway. I was thinking of a shrimp and alfredo fettuccine with some of those oven french bread slices you like so much. Maybe a little onion mixed in with yours and…”

 

Fingers ghosted across his shoulders as Matt smirked. The heat against his back apparent while he slammed the fridge door closed and quickly turned on his heel. A soft gasp the only thing to reach his ears before his fingers curled around that slim little neck and a low hiss fell past his lips the moment his canines came close enough to that flawless skin. The pulse underneath a jack rabbit’s pace while those crystal eyes dilated and a visible shiver ran through the Siren. 

 

“M-Matt-”

 

“You never answered my question, Lance.” The taunted warning had a whimper past those roughly bitten lips as Matt slowly backed up and his fingers slipped away from that fluttering pulse. “Behave if you can answer questions correctly.”

 

The instant glare and huff were ignored while Matt turned his eyes on the sea creature and yanked the fridge open again. Ingredients slowly shifted around on the shelf to make sure he had everything before-

 

“Lance.”

 

“Oh come on! You know what they are!” Came the whine, the little Siren suddenly draped across his back and a soft sigh past Matt’s lips. “I wear them all the time an-”

 

“But not with those shorts and not with my tank top you don’t.” Silence quickly followed and Matt hummed while a huff sounded in his ear. “Honestly. I got down the street to drop my next draft in the mail for my editor one minute and I come back to my adorable boyfriend wearing practically nothing and bent over the couch i-”

 

“I wasn’t bent over the couch! I dropped the remote for your TV and-”

 

“You were bent over the arm of the couch just as I walked into the living room, Lance.” The dead panned reply had the Siren’s mouth snapped closed and a pout on his face. “I know you heard me unlock the door you little frisky little merman.”

 

“We’re technically femal-”

 

“You’re a man right now, Lance, and you still haven’t-” 

 

Pain jolted up his neck. Fire like lightning shot through his veins as a hiss fell past his lips and fingers dug into the fridge door. A sickened creak reached his ears and the thud of Lance’s heartbeat pressed against his back. Blood slowly trailed down his ne-

 

Fingers wove into brunette locks and ripped the sharp teeth from his flesh. A soft gasp echoed into the air, before fingers tightly wrapped around that caramel colored neck and slammed the sea creature onto the flood. Blood smears across those plump lips and fangs bared as a threatened hiss filled the air and Lance smirked at him. 

 

“I hit the wrong vein, Bat b-” A harsh cough followed as finger tightened. Lance’s own hands wrapped around his singular one and a wince across his features while Matt slowly leaned over him and hissed dangerously. “M-M-a-Ma-t-”

 

Sharpened nails dug into his flesh. Dragged against his paper white skin tone and sliced through to let rivets of crimson follow in their wake. A hand reached out to touch his cheek and fangs elongated in a final warning. 

 

“M-m-a-ma-a-at-tT!”

 

Nails sliced at his cheek. White hot pain gauged into his face as Matt reeled back and harsh coughs filled the air. Wheezes and weak gags followed while pale fingers pressed against his face and came back drenched in crimson. The beads of blood trailed down his fingers while Lance gingerly pressed his fingers on his neck and weakly coughed. 

 

“Lan-”

 

“D-D-on’t-” A harsh cough followed as the male across from him slowly sat up. His body slightly shaken and teetered from side to side, before he leaned back against wooden counter behind him and gave him a weak smile. “Y-you w-war-rned me b-bef-fore. I d-did-dn’t li-isten.”

 

A harsh fit of coughs followed while Matt harshly swallowed. A lump stuck fast in his throat as he slowly got up and retrieved a small glass. The tap flipped on and the cup mostly filled, before he turned the faucet off and slowly kneeled down beside his boyfriend. The glass hesitantly held out while Lance gave him an apologetic smile and carefully took it from him. The small vessel slowly sipped out of. A few gulps managed, before  a harsh cough erupted from Lance’s mouth and the glass slipped through his fingers. Water spilled all over the floor, but the cup saved by Matt’s reflexes as he reached out for the creature next to him and Lance shook his head. 

 

“I-I’m fine.”

 

“Lance-”

 

“S-Stop.” Finger gently tightened around the glass before Matt set it down. A few coughs echoed through the air while amber eyes glared at the floor and fang dug into his lower lip. “Stop that.”

 

“But I-”

 

“You had every reason to, Matt.” Nails scrapped across the floor. Chips of his hardwood floor broken and ripped up from under his nails while a sigh filled the air and fingers appeared in his vision. “Come here.” 

 

“No.”

 

“Matt-”

 

“I-I…I can’t.”

 

Silence fell over them. The seconds agonizing and the clock on the wall like nails on a chalkboard. 

 

“Did I scar your face?” 

 

“Don’t think so.” Came the mumbled response. 

 

“Let me see.”

 

“La-”

 

“Matthew.” Teeth dug deeper into his lower lip. Almost to the point he’d puncture the flesh, before he slowly lifted his head and met those worried crystal eyes. Those beautiful scales under his eyes gone and horrible, ugly, dark bruises laid across his neck. The area red and swollen and-  “Shit that looks bad.”

 

The moment the Siren shifted to move closer the cheap slide and lock laminate floor under his fingers cracked like glass. His breath held while Lance stilled and watched him with wide eyes. 

 

“Matt-”

 

“Leave.”

 

“But I-”

 

“Lance, leave and call Shiro.” Pain quickly filled those ocean blue eyes. Worry across his face and tears beaded up in his eyes. “I can’t-…please. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

 

Teeth dug into that worried bottom lip. Eyebrows scrunched up and those crystal blue eyes glared at him, before he pulled in a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

 

“No.”

 

“Lan-”

 

“Thigh highs.” Amber eyes widened as those crystal eyes opened again. The tears somehow gone and the loving look from the moment he walked into his apartment back in those orbs. “I’m wearing thigh highs, Matt.”

 

“Lanc-”

 

“You’re favorite ones, too.” Caramel fingers gently glided over his thick thighs and to the band of those long socks. Over the little triangles sewn onto the top of them and over the little design embroidered into them. “The ones with the cat design on them with the little bow attached to them and those blue eyes.” 

 

A harsh swallow echoed in his ears as those fingertips slid over each stitch and over hidden skin. 

 

“And the cute little paws.”

 

The pads of those fingers circled around each toe bean on those two little paws. Over each individual toe, before they slid down to the inside of his thigh and under his leg. 

 

“And the cute tail in the back.” The sound of a rushed heartbeat filled his ears. Amber eyes locked with those fingers as they slowly started to reappear. “And the little bow too.”

 

The moment those fingers contacted with that caramel flesh and slid back across his bare thigh scales followed in their wake. A myriad of scales phased across the outer side of his thigh and sparkled aquamarine in the light. Clean and a glossy sheen to them while those fingertips grazed across those scales themselves. 

 

“You’re favorite pair.”

 

“Lance.” The Siren’s names came out like a whisper. His throat scorched dry and those crystalline eyes locked with his in a playful look. “Fu-Lance.”

 

Slowly the sea creature in front of him started to stand. Amber eyes locked with those crystal orbs, with no chance of being freed, while the male slowly stepped away from him and turned his back on him. The little black tails on his socks visible against the center of his thighs, as the male walked away with a simple crooked finger gesture and disappeared into the living room. Those crystal eyes gone the instant he disappeared around the corner and Matt on his feet before he could stop himself.

 

The wet floor forgotten behind him and his footsteps dragged across the wood as he moved out of the open kitchen and found Lance waiting for him by the couch. The male silently sat on the arm of the leather furniture and his legs crossed at the knees. Fingers splayed out over the fabric and a coy smirk on his face. 

 

“Come here, Matt.”

 

He almost hesitated. Almost let his fear get the better of him. Let his instincts take over, but the moment Lance uncrossed his legs and opened them Matt was right there. Caramel fingers gently ghosted across his cheeks and a soft kiss pressed against his lips. 

 

“Don’t you want to play with your kitten, Matt?”

 

“Lan-” A finger gently pressed against his lips. The Siren’s mouth ghosted across his slashed cheek and a tongue slid out to lap at his flesh. 

 

“Play with me, Matt.” Came the soft plead. Fingers pressed into his chest and curled around the fabric over his shoulder blades. “Please. I’m all yours tonight.”

  
A violent shiver ran through him then. Finger dug into the couch as he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. A soft groan vibrated against his mouth before Lance’s lips parted and a tongue reached out to meet his. A thundered heartbeat echoed in his ears while his fingers slid up those covered thighs and against his scales. Nails grazed against them and over the insanely short shorts on the creature’s hips. Hands slowly slid under his tank top and wrinkled as he pushed it up and Lance’s tongue thrust into his mouth. A soft gasp past his lips while he shoved the fabric up and scraped his nails against the Siren’s skin. Violent shivers exploded across that flesh and their mouth wrenched apart as a moan filled the air. 

 

“M-Maaaatt.”

 

Fabric tore under his grip. Shreeds settled against his boyfriend’s chest as lips moved down and pressed against his bruised throat. A soft shiver his only response while fingers ripped and tore the tank top off the creature’s body. Scales slowly peppered across his flanks and dotted across his stomach while heavy breaths filled the air. Caramel fingers still locked into the fabric of his shirt and thumbs hooked into those denim shorts as Matt roughly pulled on them. The heavy plop the last sound he heard, before Matt groaned and pressed a kiss against the Siren’s cheek. 

 

“Fuck, Lance.” A coy smile spread across the sea creature’s face as he slid his finger under one of the buttons to Matt’s shirt and roughly yanked his hand down. Buttons showered onto the floor while the orange fabric parted open and caramel fingers splayed across his chest. “Go commando more often, kitten.”

  
“Only for you.” 

 

A heavy breath sucked into the male’s lungs as his paper white fingers slid down those scales and around that slim waist. His palm flat against that smooth, thick, flesh of those thighs and circled u-

 

“M-Ma-Att!” The soft cry was music to his ears as he caressed the sensitive flesh in his palm and gently ran his fingers up the smooth and slick shaft. The tip curled around one of his fingers and gently oozed across his palm. “M-Maa-att.”

 

“It’s alright, kitten.” Matt softly cooed, before he took the Siren’s dick into his hand and gently rubbed it. A broken moan leaked into the air as Lance bit into his lower lip and his chest arched out. Nails dug into the couch and his shoulders slowly peppered with scales. “I’ve got you.”

 

“M-Ma-a-tt…”

 

The moment his tongue licked across his lips those crystal blue eyes were locked on his teeth. The tentacle eske cock in his palm violently twitched and ozzed across his fingers, while Matt lightly smirked and flashed his fangs. The shiver more than visible as the male slowly lowered himself to his knees and Lance’s fingers dug deeper into the couch. The leather crinkled with the force while Matt placed a gentle kiss against the sea creature’s clothed knee. Amber eyes locked with those crystalline orbs. 

 

“How desperate is my little kitten?” A whimper filled the air as another kiss was placed on the band on those black thigh highs. The legs between his head jolted and the dick in his palm desperately weeped. “How pretty will you mewl for me?”

 

Slowly, tantalizingly, Matt opened his mouth and gently slid his fangs over soft flesh. The gasped moan that reached his ears the next moment music to his ears as he suppressed a groan and amber eyes bored into sea blue. 

 

“P-Please, M-Matt. D-Dear god, p-please.”

 

“Please what, little kitten?” Came the soft coo as he pressed his paper white cheek against the shaken thigh and toes curled against the side of the couch. 

 

“P-Pl-please…p-please bi-” A heavy breath filled the air and those toes dug into the leather. “B-Bite me. P-Please, Matt. Bi-AAHH!”

 

Teeth sunk cleanly and smoothly through that caramel flesh. The muscles under his jaw jolted and tensed while Lance let out a cry of ecstasy and spilled all over his hand. His grip on the arm of the couch lost as he fell back across the seat cushions and his back arched out. Nails dug into the leather and ragged gasps filled the air while Matt pulled in a slow, long, drag. Rich, thick, sweet, blood flooded into his mouth and spilled down his throat as a moan bubbled up his throat. 

 

The muscles under his jaw fluttered sporadically and leg twitched underneath him as he dug his fangs deeper and swallowed. Little rivets slid past his lips and seeped into the sock still clung to his boyfriend’s leg while Lance whined. Fingers slowly woven into his hair gently tugged on while another drag pulled on the vein and the creak of the couch sounded. 

 

“M-Matt.” Slowly his teeth released the flesh in their grasp and his tongue lapped at the crimson liquid still collected on that caramel skin. Amber eyes locked with blown crystalline blue while the fingers in his hair gently pulled him closer. “P-Please. Matt. God, p-please fuck me.”

 

A chuckle rumbled through Matt’s throat as he slowly got to his feet and let his shirt slip off his shoulders. His knee pressed into the arm of the couch as Lance shifted back and the male towered over him. Those fingers instantly around his belt and the clank of metal echoed while Matt leaned down and captured the Siren’s lips with his own. A soft, blissed, hum echoed into his ears, while his belt hit the floor and his jeans and boxers were shoved down his hips. Legs wrapped around his hips and pressed into his back as Matt practically ripped the clothing off his body and let it hit the floor in a pile. 

 

The Siren’s fingers curled around his dick and his thumb rubbed against the head of Matt’s shaft as the male let out a groan and buried his face into his boyfriend’s neck. 

 

“You ready for me, sweetheart?” Matt quietly asked, tone practically pleading, while Lance shivered and opened his legs further for him. “Fuck.”

 

“I was born ready for you, Ma-auuugghh! Ah!”

 

Nails bit into his back the moment he ripped the Siren’s hand off his dick and pressed into the sea creature below him. The slicked and loose muscles easily given way under the pressure and force behind his first thrust into Lance below him. The Siren’s back arched and a stuttered gasp pressed into his ear while the muscles around him convulsed and swelled as he pushed further. A desperate whine escaped passed Lance’s lips while his ankles pressed into Matt’s anchored form and his dick twitched pathetically against his stomach. 

 

“M-Ma-att…” The breathless whine had the male silently cursing as he grazed his fangs across his boyfriend’s collarbone and left little slices of red in his wake. “P-Please!”

 

“P-Patience, sweeth-heart.” Matt quietly spoke as he gave a careful thrust and pressed himself further in. The muscles around him sucked to him like a glove and his jaw a relentless ache. “F-Fuck, Lance. Did I work up you too bad, sweetheart?”

 

A whine was the only answer he got while the Siren’s ankles tried to press into his back and Matt gave a short curse. 

 

“Breathe for me, Lance. Come on, baby.” A broken breath filled the air and Matt gave a shallow thrust. A jolt instantly wracked through the sea creature’s frame and scales appeared across his biceps. “Come on, Lance. Breathe, baby. Use your lungs for me.”

 

Another thrust had him fully sheathed into the Siren below him as Lance let out a sob and hiccuped. Nails dug into the couch and his dick swollen as teared filled crystalline eyes locked with Matt’s amber and he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. 

 

“That’s it. Breathe for me, baby.” With a careful drag out Matt slammed his hips into home and Lance cried out. Those nails dug back into his back and that chest desperately heaved. “Don’t transform on me, sweetheart. You’ll miss the fun.” 

 

“M-Ma-a-tt…”

 

“I’m right here, sweetheart.” A gentle kiss pressed against Lance’s cheek and a harsh thrust had the sea creature’s fingers desperately trying to pull him closer.  “Keep breathing for me, baby.”

 

A shaken breath sounded as Lance shivered below him and shifted to meet his next thrust. The sweet cry that reached his ears almost like bells while nails sliced into his back. The slow, torturous, pace Matt had started slowly sped up as the couch violently creaked and Lance gasped and moaned below him. His nails dragged and dug through Matt’s back as he sunk his fangs into his lower lip and kept the male below him still. Fingers pressed against those delicate hip bones and soft squelching slowly filled the air. Those soft gasps and moans quickly turned into desperate cries as the Siren’s fingers finally reached his biceps and nails sliced through his paper white flesh. Rivites of red left in their wake and his jaw in unbearable pain. His eyes now doubt crimson and and the Siren below him too far gone to notice. 

 

“Ma- Fu-P-AH!” Lance’s desperate cries easily gave away his status. His tone clear and delicate like a bell. The sound echoed through the room and desperate breaths pulled back those lips. “P-Ple-AH! E-a-s-Ugh-AH!!”

 

“Wh-What is is, s-Sweetheart?” A desperate whine filled the air. His Siren’s tone echoed through it, and his chin tilted back. His once smooth neck laid out for him and mared with purples and ugly blacks. “Lan-”

 

“P-Ple-Ah! Se!” Nails dug into his arm, tears in the corner of those eyes, and the sea creature so tight around hi- “M-Maa-at-t!”

 

Fuck.

 

Teeth breached skin and muscle quicker than he could blink. Lance instantly tense underneath him and a desperate cry echoed into his ears and his boyfriend came for the second time that night. A rough curse locked in Matt’s head the moment those muscles tightened in a vice grip around his dick and blood flooded his mouth. His seed spilled into the Siren below him and a weak hiccup filled the air before he could even pull in a decent breath. His orgasm literally knocking the air out of his lungs and Lance still underneath him. 

 

Weak breaths followed. Matt reluctantly retracting his fangs, and his tongue dragged across the sensitive flesh of Lance’s neck, before he moved back and carefully pulled out of the Siren. A soft whine the only reaction he got as their eyes met and a soft smile fell across those lips. 

 

“Come here, Matt.” The tired, content, tone has him settled beside his boyfriend and an arm wrapped around him. The other reached down to lazily yank the thigh highs off his legs and to let the scales fully take over his legs and fuse the appendages together in a thick, heavy, powerful, tail. One that spilled over his leather couch and piled onto the floor. “And now cuddle time.”

 

The soft purr had a soft smile across Matt’s face. Amber eyes drifted across that content face till he caught sight of the bruise-

 

“Stop that.” Fingers flicked against his forehead and a small frown settled onto Lance’s face. “You’re better than that.”

 

“Bu-”

 

“Are you that asshole Vampire?”

 

“N-No.”

 

“Matthew.”

 

“No.”

 

“Would you take advantage of my lovesick heart, lead me into an alleyway, and then attempt to slau-”

 

“No!” The couch creaked beneath them as Matt quickly sat up and Lance gave him a loving smile. “I’d never-!”

 

“Then it’s alright.” Amber eyes widened and those scale peppered arms reached out for him. “I scared you and triggered a bad memory. It was my fault. So come here and cuddle with me, Dracula. Don’t want you to freeze to death.”

 

Slowly a soft, heartwarming, smile fell over Matt’s face. The vampire slowly lowering himself back down beside his boyfriend while the Siren curled up against him and his tail tangled around them. Lance’s warm body heart slowly seeped into his cold skin as the sea creature snuggled into his chest and let out a soft breath. 

 

“Happy Anniversary, by the way.”

 

A soft chuckle filled the air and Matt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. 

 

“Happy Anniversary, Lance.”


End file.
